


P is for Presents

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: A to Z After Death (Take 1) [8]
Category: World War Z (2013)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Families of Choice, Gen, In Line for Santa, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-apocalyptic Holidays take a little extra work</p>
            </blockquote>





	P is for Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Monopoly."

"And what would you like for Christmas my dear?" Thierry asked as Connie sat on his lap.

A surprising large amount of children populated Nova Scotia, and it had been decided that, in light of the situation, a little holiday cheer was in order. A Santa costume had been rustled up, along with a little padding to supplement his own, as Gerry had teased. It hadn't taken much at all to convince the older man to play Santa, and he was now enthroned on a cobbled together pedestal, ho-ho-ho-ing his way through the long line.

"A game," Connie finally decided.

"I'll see what I can do!" Thierry declared cheerfully. Gerry stepped forward, and Connie immediately clung back to him, burying her face in his neck. "Who's my next good little girl?" Santa boomed. Karin stepped forward with Rachel, who quickly took her sister's place on his lap.

"What kind of game did you want?" Gerry asked, moving over to stand near the back table. NCO Hawkings was stationed there, unobtrusively compiling a list of Santa's requests. "A board game, a video game, an outside game..." he prompted.

Connie thought for a moment. "The one where you buy all the houses."

It took Gerry a moment to decipher this, as the game she was talking about was one of the few that they hadn't owned before. "Monopoly?" he finally asked. Connie nodded into his neck.

"Right, we'll see what we can do." Gerry traded a look with NCO Hawkings, who nodded with a small smile. Once the party was over, her lists would be condensed, and in the next few weeks, foraging parties would be sent out. They usually only got food and other essential supplies, but a few nearby malls had recently been cleared of Zekes, and now Christmas presents would be added to the necessities list.

"Do you think Santa will really get me a medical kit?" Rachel asked, appearing at Gerry's elbow. Gerry glanced back at the dais, and found Karin and Segen watching as Tomas gave his wish.

"A beginner one, perhaps," Gerry said. Rachel smiled, out of the corner of his eye Gerry saw NCO Hawkins hiding a smile as well. Doctors and soldiers were very popular professions, nowadays.

A moment later, Tomas bounced over, followed by Segen and Karin. "And what did you ask for?" Gerry inquired.

"A soccer ball!" he said promptly.

"I'm sure Santa has plenty of those," Gerry declared. Again, NCO Hawkins gave a small nod.

Wishes made, their small, unusual, family retreated towards the buffet tables. Gerry tried to absorb some of the kid's hope; maybe, despite everything that had happened, this Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
